


A Series of Constellations: Orion

by WhickWhackSmack



Series: A Series of Constellations [1]
Category: A Series of Constellations, My characters - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character, Conflict, Constellations, Death, Desert, Dimensions, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Gay, Girl - Freeform, Internal Conflict, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major Original Character(s), Military, Multiverse, Novel, OC, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Orion, Reaper - Freeform, Solar Systems, Stars, Warrior - Freeform, Wizard, boy - Freeform, boys, dimension, girls, its not about him going to space trust me guys, multi-dimensional, my story, original - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhickWhackSmack/pseuds/WhickWhackSmack
Summary: A boy named Orion shares his past and current experiences growing up as the youngest of twelve, his relationship with his father, and the universe he's growing up in. At the age of fifteen, he has a disturbingly large sum of stories to tell. Through the lies of his father, the disappearance of two of his siblings, and the weight of his future on his shoulders, A Series of Constellations is born.The story is told via Orion, an original character I created, in current and past tense as he recalls what went wrong with his young childhood and what issues he's dealing with now. His father works as the Second Head Mage in the Council of Mages and controls the military for Ascua, a sandy desert Utopia kingdom in the middle of a barren waste land. Their relationship is unearthed during the course of the story, appearing to be one of Orion's main conflicts which reflects into his own being in the form of severe self-consciousness and anxiety, despite on the outside being a head-strong, hot-headed, fighter.UNFINISHED





	A Series of Constellations: Orion

The crushing weight of the flat of a blade against his throat threatened to cut off his breathing and his eyes strained against the glaring light of the sun above to get a good look at his sisters expression as her grip tightened on the handle of the broadsword.

     "Cass!" His fathers voice cuts through the air and the girl above him turned, lifting the blade and sheathing it with a quick flip of her wrist. "Well done. I assume you've learned your lesson, Orion" The boy on the ground pushed himself onto one knee then onto his feet, completely covered in dirt. He says nothing, eyes trailing the lines in the gravel with fake interest, "Orion!" The boy bit his tongue, lifting up his head at the figure who stood in front of him. His father. He was young, especially for having thirteen children, maybe there was an exception for mages. Perhaps he only looked young and inside was a wrinkled, bitter, old and sour b-

   "I dare not repeat myself, boy. You are weak, and you should know it. Even when you mouth off with such arrogance, you still cannot beat your  _sister_ at a simple sword duel."  


"She's ten years older than-"

"I don't want excuses." The man takes a step forwards and jams his finger into Orion's chest, "You're weak and pathetic, just like he was." He then turns, beckoning the girl lounging nearby, who was picking at her finger nails, unwilling to intervene. The boy's face was red, with embarrassment, shame, and fury, tilted at the ground as he cursed out every god he could think of. The rage and unfairness of it all bubbles into his throat and without a hint of hesitance, he shouts.

"He was more loving and caring than you have ever been! He was more stronger and wiser than you!" It took a moment for him to register the tears dripping off his chin were in fact tears and not the usual soft summer rain.


End file.
